La carotte et le bâton
by Liquid Skin Terror
Summary: Où Baptiste tente de défendre son honneur de tuteur de physique. Quentin/Baptiste.


Disclaimer : _Geek & Girly_ appartient à Nephyla et Rutile.

Prompt : "_Baptiste a enfin réussi à faire travailler Quentin en physique. Le seul truc, c'est qu'il craint fort que sa nouvelle méthode de récompense/punition soit rapidement... distrayante._" pour Miss Device.

Résumé : Baptiste _devait_ l'obliger à travailler, son honneur était en jeu. Il ne serait pas dit qu'il était mauvais professeur !

* * *

><p><strong>La carotte et le bâton<strong>

* * *

><p>Pour être honnête, ça ne gênait pas vraiment Baptiste de ne pas travailler avec Quentin comme il était censé le faire. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que la compagnie de cet espèce de playboy était <em>agréable<em>, mais il lui fallait bien reconnaître que leurs rendez-vous hebdomadaires étaient divertissants ("te divertissant de tes études", auraient explicité ses parents, et Baptiste pouvait sentir le poids de leurs regards désapprobateurs par-delà la distance). Après tout, observer Quentin s'arracher les cheveux sur un jeu de drague à la psychologie trop élaborée pour lui était au moins aussi drôle que de l'observer s'arracher les cheveux sur des problèmes de physique trop complexes pour son intellect inférieur.

Cependant, la fin du chapitre de chimie en cours approchait, et le jour funeste du contrôle avec elle –leur professeur leur en avait donné la date avec une expression curieuse où s'affrontaient l'espoir et la résignation sur le visage. Lorsque Baptiste était venu discuter avec lui à la fin du cours, il lui avait confié qu'une bonne partie de la classe lui semblait n'avoir écouté les dernières leçons que d'une oreille distraite, et qu'il était soulagé qu'au moins Quentin soit assuré d'avoir la moyenne (Baptiste supposait que son couple était une motivation suffisante pour les efforts qu'il déployait afin d'aider ce kéké ingrat).  
><em>— Heureusement que tu es là ! Ce tutorat est une aide précieuse pour lui.<em>

C'était donc empli d'un sentiment de malaise et d'un pas rendu lent par la culpabilité qui semblait lui coller aux semelles que Baptiste se rendit à sa séance hebdomadaire de "soutien". Évidemment, il n'avait rien à faire des notes de ce bouffon, mais il était hors de question de perdre la confiance et l'estime de son professeur à cause du ridicule chantage de Quentin. Il devait trouver un moyen de pression (bizarrement, Baptiste avait le sentiment que Quentin lui rirait au nez s'il essayait de le _convaincre_ de travailler _pour son propre bien_, ou s'il tentait de mettre fin à la situation présente en lui expliquant que s'il voulait pouvoir se proclamer son "ami", il ferait bien de commencer par _cesser de le menacer_) et il _devait_ l'obliger à travailler, l'honneur de Baptiste était en jeu. Il ne serait pas dit qu'il était mauvais professeur !  
>Déterminé à réussir ou à mourir en essayant, il s'installa posément à son bureau pour entamer la recherche d'un plan d'action.<p>

Lorsque Quentin arriva, Baptiste était au bord de la panique. Comment faire pression sur un individu aussi éhonté et dévergondé que Lensmann (_Lensmann_, se rappela-t-il juste avant d'ouvrir la porte pour faire entrer son fléau personnel, _Lensmann, Lensmann_) ?

« Baptistouneeeet ! Mi amigo, mon sauveur ! »

À peine la porte ouverte, un corps étranger percuta "Baptistounet" qui faillit perdre l'équilibre et se retrouva plaqué contre le mur avec un Quentin Lensmann aux yeux brillants et papillonnants pendu à son cou.

« ... Bonjour, Lensmann, lui répondit Baptiste avec un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir.

— Je suis bloqué dans la quête du premier rendez-vous avec Mandy, aide-moi !

— Malgré ton charisme étourdissant », commença Baptiste (_Lensmann lui adressa cet insupportable sourire de dragueur invétéré, et son éclat était d'autant plus insupportable que le crétin avait envahi son espace personnel_), « je me vois obligé de refuser.

— Quoi ? Trahison ! Pourquoi, Baptiste ?

— Parce que tout amusant qu'il soit de regarder tes notes atteindre de nouvelles profondeurs à chaque contrôle de physique, ce sera ma responsabilité si tu n'as pas la moyenne, ce trimestre. On m'a dit de te donner des cours de soutien, et c'est ce que je vais faire dorénavant. »

Lensmann le scruta d'un regard dubitatif pendant un instant, puis son sourire charmeur habituel réapparut :

« Il me semble qu'on a un arrangement à ce sujet, Baptichou... »

Il approcha son visage de celui de Baptiste en même temps, probablement pour tenter de l'éblouir de la brillance de sa dentition parfaite. Baptiste se sentit obligé de se reculer et de détourner le regard. Trop, c'était trop ; il se félicita intérieurement d'avoir supporté autant de contact physique inapproprié avec autant de sang-froid, et s'apprêtait à dénouer les bras que Lensmann maintenait toujours fermement passés derrière son cou, quand une idée lui vint. Il prit un instant pour peser le pour et le contre ; cela pouvait fonctionner à merveille ou très mal se passer. Quentin Lensmann était stupidement imprévisible (ou imprévisiblement stupide ?), et donc un facteur difficile à prendre en compte ; dans tous les cas, l'humiliation qu'il ressentirait à l'idée de s'être montré incompétent l'emportait sur les conséquences. Ses mains déjà agrippées aux bras indésirables restèrent là, et il releva les yeux, plongeant un regard qu'il espérait intense dans ceux de Lensmann.

« Justement, j'ai décidé d'apporter quelques modifications à notre marché. »

Lensmann haussa un sourcil, apparemment amusé à l'idée que Baptiste puisse espérer contrer son chantage. Celui-ci s'autorisa un petit sourire confiant.

« À compter d'aujourd'hui, tu vas me laisser te donner des cours de soutien et travailler sérieusement ta physique. »

Le sourire de Lensmann prit un air de défi, et il plissa légèrement les yeux en demandant :

« Et si je refuse ?

— Tu le regretteras amèrement.

— Je peux toujours diffuser ces photos de ta chambre et de tes japoniaiseries, Monsieur l'Elève Mature et Respectable. »

Baptiste se rapprocha imperceptiblement du visage de Lensmann et sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Je peux faire en sorte que plus aucune fille ne veuille sortir avec toi jusqu'au Bac, Monsieur le Kéké. »

Encore ce haussement de sourcil, plus vraiment amusé mais toujours aussi circonspect.

« Oh, vraiment, Baptichou ? Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

— Il suffit qu'elles pensent que tu n'es pas intéressé.

— Huh ?

— Les filles sont très sensibles à ce genre d'histoire, et pour ton propre bien, elles ne te laisseront pas vivre dans le mensonge.

— Attends un peu, tu–

— Je suis certain qu'elles se montreront même très compréhensives.

— Bapti– »

Baptiste fit glisser ses doigts le long des bras de Lensmann, pour remonter jusqu'à son visage (Lensmann se tut brutalement), et se poser délicatement sur ses joues. Il observa un instant Lensmann battre des cils, comme si le contact était soudain trop intime (alors que c'était _lui_qui se collait à Baptiste depuis la seconde où il était arrivé, l'hypocrite !), puis s'approcha encore un peu et lui souffla doucement :

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

L'inspiration tremblante que prit brusquement Lensmann et son air choqué suffirent à confirmer à Baptiste sa victoire. Sans ménagement, il repoussa enfin Lensmann, se décolla du mur et s'écarta d'un pas (puis d'un second quand il se rendit compte, mal à l'aise, qu'un seul ne suffirait pas à faire retomber la tension). Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

« Alors, Lensmann, ce cours de soutien ? Tes exercices de chimie ne vont pas se faire tous seuls. »

Jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, Baptiste constata que son camarade le fixait toujours avec des yeux ronds, et sa victoire ne lui parut plus si totale, tout d'un coup. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et rajusta ses lunettes, avant d'inviter Lensmann à le suivre d'un geste nerveux :

« Lensmann. Hum. La chimie. Monte avec moi. »

L'autre acquiesça lentement, et ils se rendirent jusqu'à la chambre de Baptiste dans un silence inconfortable. Une fois entré, le maître des lieux installa un Lensmann étrangement docile et toujours aussi muet à son bureau et ouvrit son manuel de chimie qu'il lui présenta à la page adéquate.

« Voilà, essaye de résoudre le premier exercice. Je t'aiderai si tu bloques. »

Baptiste s'empressa de lui tourner le dos, et prétendit s'affairer à ranger ses figurines de Pomi -ce qui était ridicule, bien sûr, leur arrangement était parfait, mais Lensmann n'avait certainement ni l'œil ni le bon goût nécessaires pour s'en apercevoir.

« Baptiste. »

_Oh mon Dieu, ça y est, il réagit, il va se moquer, je suis allé trop loin, quel imbécile, quelle idée de se prendre au jeu aussi, oh mon Dieu Mathilde je ne pourrais jamais plus espérer pouvoir la regarder en face si elle apprend que-_

« J'ai pas envie de travailler.

— Hein ? »

Baptiste se décrispa juste assez pour se retourner et fixer Lensmann, qui avait fait pivoter sa chaise de bureau et lui faisait face, un air très sérieux sur le visage.

« Je te dis que je vais pas travailler la chimie.

— Hein ? » répéta Baptiste avec éloquence.

Pendant un instant, l'expression de Lensmann sembla tellement pleine de d'incertitude que Baptiste fit machinalement un pas vers lui (sa tendance professoresque à ne pas supporter et vouloir dissiper l'incompréhension, jurerait-il plus tard), pour s'arrêter net quand le doute laissa place à un sourire arrogant qu'il commençait à trop bien connaître.

« Personne ne te prendra jamais au sérieux si tu n'es pas capable de mettre tes menaces à exécution, Baptistounet ! »

Baptistounet laissa tout son dédain s'afficher sur ses traits, et Lensmann haussa un sourcil moqueur tout en le narguant :

« Alors, t'es pas cap' ? »

Baptiste refuserait toujours d'admettre qu'une petite phrase puérile sortie tout droit de son enfance où il pensait l'avoir enterrée à jamais puisse avoir un tel pouvoir sur lui. Toujours était-il qu'il était une bonne chose que personne n'aie jamais à poser la question, parce qu'alors Baptiste aurait été bien en peine de trouver une autre excuse pour justifier le fait qu'il avait brusquement traversé la chambre en deux grandes enjambées et embrassé Quent– Lensmann.  
>Enfin, ça ne comptait pas vraiment si Lensmann répondait au baiser, hein ? Baptiste décida que ça ne comptait pas, même s'il aurait été incapable d'expliquer dans quel genre de tableau cosmique ne s'inscrivaient pas ces points.<p>

Lorsqu'il se recula pour reprendre son souffle et tenter de convaincre son cœur de ne pas exploser dans sa poitrine, Baptiste constata que Quent– Lens– _Quentin_, s'autorisa-t-il, Quentin avait les joues rouges et lui souriait et ses yeux étaient écarquillés et ils brillaient et Baptiste s'approcha pour l'embrasser de nouveau.  
>Quelque part en cours de route, Quentin s'était levé et ses bras avaient retrouvé leur place autour du cou de Baptiste. Celui-ci posa les mains sur les omoplates de Quentin, l'attira un peu plus près avec hésitation et soudain les lèvres de Quentin étaient entrouvertes et– et <em>sa langue<em>– et Quentin lui _mordillait les lèvres_– et– et– et–

Quand Baptiste retrouva la faculté de penser, ils étaient avachis sur son lit et sa main tremblait imperceptiblement sur le ventre de Quentin -ou alors c'était Quentin qui tremblait, il avait peut-être un peu froid et quand est-ce que son t-shirt s'était retrouvé sur le sol, d'abord ? Baptiste dévisagea Quentin comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois (joues rouges, cheveux ébouriffés, respiration un peu trop rapide, _torse nu_). Celui-ci croisa son regard et lui adressa un sourire satisfait, comme si ce qui venait de se passer n'était que le résultat attendu de son plan machiavélique (qui croyait-il pouvoir berner, il était déjà infoutu de planifier une stratégie en sport, Baptiste avait des témoignages).

« Je crois que j'ai toujours pas envie de faire ma physique, Baptichou. »

Baptiste haussa un sourcil et considéra la situation un instant.

« Il serait peut-être plus approprié que cette... solution me serve de carotte pour te faire réviser ta physique, dans ce cas. »

Quentin le fixa, faussement scandalisé.

« Quoi ? Le soutien n'est pas négociable ? Moi qui croyais qu'en me donnant à toi, tu me passerais tout, Baptichou !

— C'est pour ton bien... Quentin. » ajouta Baptiste en regardant n'importe tout sauf là où se trouvait ledit Quentin.

L'intéressé ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta d'un sourire rayonnant lorsque Baptiste se tourna enfin vers lui. Pendant un instant, ils s'observèrent dans un silence confortable, puis Quentin frissonna et Baptiste toussota et tout d'un coup les deux étaient rouge pivoine et très occupés à chercher, l'un son t-shirt, l'autre ses lunettes.  
>Baptiste s'agenouillait pour regarder sous son lit quand Quentin s'éclaircit la gorge.<p>

« ... et si jamais Mme Legrand décidait que le meilleur élève en français (c'est-à-dire toi) devait donner des cours de soutien au plus mauvais de la classe (c'est-à-dire moi), et que je révisais bien la physique mais pas le français, est-ce que la carotte de l'un pourrait être le bâton de l'autre, parce que si je faisais ma physique tu ne pourrais pas injustement décider de retirer la carotte et– »

À genoux sur le sol de sa chambre, Baptiste poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Cette histoire de carotte et/ou bâton s'annonçait des plus distrayantes, et il pressentait que les notes de Quentin n'étaient pas près d'augmenter.


End file.
